


Ремонт

by ka_mai



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Vignette, геноцид как прелюдия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: С Тор-феста на заявку "Хела/Палач. Он должен служить своей царице во всех смыслах".





	Ремонт

— Не пристало асу хотеть объятий Хелы, — равнодушно говорит она. Это древний кённинг, но не такой древний, как сама Хела.  
— Так валькирии все подохли, где ещё искать объятий, госпожа, — отзывается Скурдж. — Как говорят в Мидгарде, Вальгалла закрыта на ремонт.  
— Что такое «ремонт»? Я забыла.  
Скурдж охотно объясняет. Ремонт — это разрушения, и изменения, и новые порядки, и бесконечные мучения. Всё, как госпожа любит. Ремонт — это, типа, месть старому.  
Хеле нравятся его шутки — жуть берёт, никому раньше они не нравились. Чтобы не смотреть на её тонкую улыбку, он смотрит на оголённые плечи. Красивые, бледные. Можно на минуту обмануться, будто они деве принадлежат. Не Хеле. Положил бы на них ладони, толкнул бы деву вниз.  
Вместо этого подходит она, сама кладёт руки — доспехи гниют и крошатся от прикосновения. Хела хмыкает.  
— Скажи мне, мой палач, по-прежнему ли влюблённые обмениваются подарками, прежде чем лечь друг с другом?  
— Нет, — говорит Скурдж, — всё давно попроще стало.  
Хела чуть склоняет голову набок, о чём думает — не понять.  
— Жаль, мне нравилось посложнее. Пойдём, палач.  
Он идёт, куда он денется.

Подарок Хелы — горящие леса до горизонта, чёрные жгуты дыма выше неба. Скурдж отворачивается, смаргивает, смотрит на госпожу — её волосы тоже как дым пожарищ. Нерастраченная в бою ярость — сколько того боя! — ворочается над сердцем. Слишком много какой-то херовой драмы свалилось на его голову, и он сам себе кажется лишним на этом эпическом полотне.  
Хела снова кладёт ладони ему на плечи, как тогда во дворце; доспехи целы, зато её руки — тяжелее тарана. У Скурджа подламываются колени, полторы тысячи лет с ним такого не бывало, но и Хелы здесь не бывало тоже.  
— Не снимай перчаток, — приказывает она. Ткань её одеяния истлевает прямо на глазах, бёдра у Хелы ещё бледнее, она раздвигает их без стеснения, подталкивая голову Скурджа ближе.  
Дева как дева на вид, легко ни о чём не думать. Скурдж ведёт языком по складкам, вверх, вниз, толкается вглубь. Она сухая, никакая на вкус, не горячая, как была бы живая, не холодная, как труп. С этим хочется что-то сделать, и Скурдж вставляет палец в латной перчатке внутрь, потом второй, загибает их немного, двигает резко и сильно. Хела вздыхает — кажется, будто где-то очень далеко.  
Скурдж не знает, чувствует ли она хоть что-то, но продолжает. Ей не понравится — тогда, по крайней мере, это оригинальный способ попасть в историю (если будет кому эту историю записать). Ей понравится — тогда, может, объятия Хелы станут для него не тем, чем для миллионов менее везучих. Он бы этого хотел. Скурдж всей душой принимает изменения. И новые порядки. И ремонт.  
Легион мёртвых не смотрит ему в спину пристально и слепо, не сверлит в ней дыру, ничего не значит.


End file.
